


Фибоначчи

by Mozilla



Category: Bleach
Genre: Humor, M/M, PWP without Porn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2019-05-17 17:22:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14835941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mozilla/pseuds/Mozilla
Summary: На самом деле Гриммджо не тупой. Шестой генерал, хуле тут.





	Фибоначчи

Охота теперь почитать про интеллектуального гопника Гриммджо,  
который сидит на кортах на подоконнике и факами и подзатыльниками  
объясняет про дифференциальные, бля, уравнения,  
забей на эту функцию, она ни на что не влияет, хули непонятно?  
А Ичиго злится и отбивается от него универской методичкой.

Неизвестный анон (с)

 

— Значит, слухай сюда, — Гриммджо громко грызанул семечку и сплюнул шелуху прямо на пол. — Вот эта, блядь, хрень, которая загогулина, это, епт, интеграл, — он поудобнее устроился на подоконнике, присев на корточки. — Интеграл, нах, функции — это, короче, такая шняга, если попроще, то аналог суммы последовательности. Если не обращать внимания на всякую хуйню, то можно даже сказать, что интеграл является площадью части... — последнее слово прозвучало невнятно, потому что Гриммджо опять увлекся лузганьем семечек, но оплевав весь пол шелухой, продолжил повествование дальше. — Части, говорю, графика функции, ну типа в пределах интегрирования, то есть площадью…  
— Пошел нахрен из моей комнаты! — завопил окончательно потерявший терпение Ичиго и швырнул в наглого арранкара методичкой. — Ты задолбал! Хватит жрать эту гадость, хватит плеваться в моей комнате, хватит нести бред!  
— Захлопнись, Куросаки, — скривился Гриммджо, но семечки выкинул и даже слез с подоконника. — Я пытался объяснить тебе материал как можно доступнее, вот и все.  
— Как я в это ввязался? — застонал Ичиго, роняя голову на стол.  
На самом деле он, пожалуй, был виноват сам. В данный момент он готовился к поступлению в университет, но охота за пустыми подкосила его успеваемость, и заботливый отец решил нанять ему репетитора. Но захотел то ли сэкономить, то ли помочь другу, и в итоге первой же кандидатурой на эту роль был предложен Гриммджо. Который уже второй месяц жил у Урахары, без дела слоняясь по Каракуре. Война с квинси кончилась, в Уэко Мундо ему делать было нечего, и он, на правах помощника шинигами, остался в Генсее. За это время достал он Урахару знатно, поэтому тот был рад любой возможности хоть ненадолго избавиться от незваного гостя. Гриммджо очень кстати обнаружил весьма неплохие познания в высшей математике, что и стало одним из решающих факторов назначения его на роль репетитора. Однако больше всего в этом был виноват именно Ичиго. Потому что стоило только отцу робко заикнуться насчет Гриммджо, как Куросаки сам ухватился за эту идею с огромным энтузиазмом. Он, конечно, слабо верил в то, что Гриммджо поможет ему подтянуть математику, арранкар он и в Генсее арранкар, откуда ему знать программу подготовки в университет. Но это его волновало меньше всего, главное, что они по плану должны были проводить не менее четырех часов в день вместе. А еще после их встречи в Уэко Мундо Ичиго пришел к мысли, что проводить время с Гриммджо ему очень даже нравится. В конце концов, ему было уже восемнадцать лет, и он здраво рассудил, что не математике, так другим, не менее полезным вещам, Гриммджо его научит. Ведь тот тоже смотрел на него весьма недвусмысленно, чуть ли не облизываясь, так что Ичиго рассчитывал на приятное времяпровождение. Но на что он точно не рассчитывал, так это на то, с какой серьезностью Гриммджо отнесется к своей временной работе. Сегодня было их третье занятие, и он решил попробовать новый подход к ученику, поскольку на двух предыдущих Ичиго только хлопал глазами и порывался выкинуть учебник вместе с Гриммджо в окно. Правда и этот подход оказался неудачным.  
— Куросаки, что ж ты такой тупой? — с досадой спросил Гриммджо, рассматривая каракули Ичиго в тетради. — Что сложного в дифференциальных уравнениях? Нахрен ты вот эту переменную сюда впихнул?  
— Твою мать, Гриммджо, откуда ты это все знаешь вообще? — простонал Ичиго, разочаровавшийся уже и в своей способности понять материал, и в своих шансах соблазнить Гриммджо. Возможно, ему мешало то, что он пытался делать это одновременно.  
— Ну так, — хмыкнул арранкар. — Ты что, думаешь, в Эспаду кого попало брали? Я все-таки шестой генерал, а не мелкая сошка. И вообще я в прошлой жизни инженером был, вот и вспоминается всякое.  
— Кем-кем? — Ичиго совсем ошалел.  
— Неважно, — отмахнулся Гриммджо. — Короче, ты путаешься в основных понятиях. Вот тебе задание до завтра. Метод Гаусса. Это классический метод решения системы линейных алгебраических уравнений. Если не понять, то хотя бы выучить определение и решить вот эти две задачи по приведенным примерам, ты должен. И не пытайся откосить, ясно? Все, завтра проверю, — и с этими словами Гриммджо выпрыгнул в окно, оставив Ичиго наедине с кучей учебников.  
Это был полный провал. Ичиго пару раз стукнулся головой об стол, приводя мысли в порядок и пытаясь придумать план. План придумываться категорически отказывался, поэтому Куросаки ничего не оставалось, как попробовать действительно выполнить задание. Может, если он хоть что-то сделает правильно, Гриммджо наконец отвлечется от этой долбанной математики и посмотрит на него.  
Увы, спустя три часа нудной зубрежки, Ичиго был вынужден согласиться с Гриммджо. Он действительно тупой. Ни метод Гаусса, ни решение дифференциальных уравнений ему не давались.  
— Зато я сильнее, — в утешение самому себе пробормотал он и завалился на постель, плюнув на учебу.  
Он лежал и грустно размышлял, что надо было поступать не на доктора, а на ветеринара, наверняка там все полегче. С животными оно всегда проще. У них и с сексом таких проблем нет, сплошные инстинкты. И тут Ичиго осенило. Животные! Это же шикарная идея. Гриммджо, может, и был в прошлой жизни инженером, но в этой-то он стал арранкаром. А в релизе так и вообще самым настоящим зверем. Причем не каким-нибудь, а из семейства кошачьих. А значит было одно весьма действенное средство привлечь его внимание.  
Хорошо, что круглосуточная аптека была недалеко, потому что окрыленный Ичиго даже не потрудился накинуть куртку и бросился туда чуть ли не босиком. Неизвестно, что подумал продавец, когда посередине ночи к нему ворвался полураздетый парень с безумными глазами и скупил всю валерьянку. Но Ичиго было на это абсолютно плевать.  
К визиту Гриммджо он готовился основательно. Три пузырька валерьянки он вылил на кровать, два на ковер. Еще шесть со всей тщательностью равномерно разбрызгал на себя, а последний, кривясь, выпил. И, предвкушая прекрасный вечер, уселся за стол, делая вид, что внимательно читает учебник.  
Гриммджо явился, как всегда, вовремя. Вспрыгнув на подоконник, он поморщился.  
— Куросаки, твою мать, у вас под окнами грузовик с лекарствами перевернулся? На улице дышать нечем… — он запнулся, принюхиваясь. Шагнул к Ичиго, схватил его за шиворот и притянул к себе, глубоко вдохнул, а потом размашисто лизнул его шею.  
Ичиго удовлетворенно прикрыл глаза. Похоже, его план работал отлично, и сейчас его завалят на ближайшую горизонтальную поверхность. Что будет происходить дальше, он представлял смутно, но был уверен, что ему понравится.  
А Гриммджо лизнул его шею еще раз и немного отстранился.  
— Куросаки, ты, — говорил он явно с трудом и Ичиго качнулся вперед, рассчитывая на поцелуй для начала. Но Гриммджо внезапно отпустил его и захохотал. — Куросаки, ты идиот! Полный! Лох — это судьба!  
Ичиго приоткрыл один глаз и увидел весьма нерадостную для себя картину. Гриммджо смеялся, согнувшись пополам, чуть ли не подвывая от избытка чувств. Ичиго вздохнул, открыл второй глаз и сел обратно на стул.  
— Бля, Куросаки, у тебя проблемы не только с математикой, — сквозь смех простонал Гриммджо. — У тебя и с биологией полный пиздец! Я же не кошка, я пантера! На пантер такие примитивные методы не действуют, — немного успокоившись, он выпрямился. — Да и вообще, я, черт возьми, все-таки разумное существо, ты что, думаешь, я так легко поведусь на какой-то запах?  
— Ну, и хрен с ним, — видимо, выпитый пузырек валерьянки давал о себе знать, потому что Ичиго был абсолютно спокоен и даже как-то равнодушен. — Плевать. Вали отсюда.  
— Ага, как же, — ухмыльнулся Гриммджо. — Так просто от занятий ты не отвяжешься. Но сначала, — он схватил Ичиго за шкирку и потащил в ванную, — в душ! Сидеть в такой вонище просто невозможно!  
Деловито освободив Куросаки от одежды и брезгливо выкинув ее за дверь, Гриммджо запихнул его в ванну и врубил воду. Немного подумав, хмыкнул, и начал раздеваться сам. Ичиго, меланхолично стоящий под душем, заинтересованно наблюдал за процессом, отмечая, что на Гриммджо у него встает не только во время драки, значит, на чистый адреналин возбуждение списать не получится. В принципе, он уже с этим смирился. Гриммджо к этому времени залез в ванну, фыркнул, когда ему в лицо попали капли воды, и, схватив первый попавшийся пузырек с чем-то мыльным, вылил его весь на Ичиго.  
— Пусть уж лучше от тебя, — он бросил быстрый взгляд на пустой флакон, — розами пахнет, чем той гадостью. И ведь додумался же, а, — усмехнулся он и прижался к Ичиго, слегка потершись об него всем телом. Член у него тоже уже стоял колом.  
— Но ведь сработало, — пробормотал Ичиго, выгибаясь от прикосновений и чувствуя, что его начинает потряхивать от слишком сильного возбуждения.  
— И не надейся, что все будет так легко, — рыкнул Гриммджо и отстранился. Опустившись на колени, он провел рукой по члену Ичиго, слегка сжал яйца и лизнул головку. Куросаки дернулся, застонал и вцепился в волосы Гриммджо. Но тот недовольно тряхнул головой, вырываясь.  
— А теперь… Проверка домашнего задания, — внезапно объявил он. — Скажешь определение метода Гаусса, и я продолжу, — и еще раз прошелся языком по члену, на этот раз по всей длине от самого основания.  
— Какое, м-м-м, определение, ты охренел? — Ичиго от удовольствия даже собственное имя позабыл, не говоря уже о каком-то задании.  
— Гаусса, Куросаки, определение метода Гаусса, — Гриммджо поднял голову. — Ты, естественно, его не выучил?  
— Нет, — честно признался Ичиго и опять потянул Гриммджо за волосы, принуждая продолжить прерванное занятие. Но тот разочарованно хмыкнул и поднялся, не обращая внимания на протестующий стон.  
— Будем вбивать знания с другой стороны, — пообещал Гриммджо и развернул Ичиго лицом к стенке. Стащив с полки очередной флакон то ли с шампунем, то ли с гелем, часть содержимого он выдавил на задницу Куросаки, остальное себе на руку. — Гаусса ты у меня сам выучишь, а пока… — он скользнул мыльными пальцами в Ичиго. Тот вздрогнул и задышал чаще, прижимаясь щекой к прохладному кафелю. — Фибоначчи, — интимно выдохнул Гриммджо ему на ухо, слегка прикусывая мочку. — Это числовая последовательность, — он методично и размеренно трахал Ичиго пальцами, крепко прижимая его к стенке. Куросаки постанывал и скользил по кафелю руками, пытаясь хоть за что-то зацепиться. — В которой каждое последующее число равно сумме двух предыдущих чисел.  
Немного отстранившись, Гриммджо вытащил пальцы из растянутой задницы и заставил Ичиго развести ноги как можно шире, прогнул его в пояснице и качнулся вперед, вставляя член сразу на всю длину. Ичиго всхлипнул, впечатался лбом в стену, даже не заметив этого, и начал сползать вниз, потому что ноги подкосились. Гриммджо вздернул его обратно, крепко удерживая за бедра, и вновь наклонился, жарко дыша ему на ухо.  
— Ноль, — хрипло пробормотал он и, почти полностью вытащив член, вновь резко загнал его в тесную задницу. — Один, — следующий глубокий толчок. — Один, — снова толчок. — Два, — еще одно движение. — Три, — он вколачивался все резче и резче, не забывая перечислять цифры. — Пять. Восемь. Тринадцать. Двадцать один. Тридцать четыре. Пятьдесят пять, — его голос уже срывался, но он упорно продолжал. — Восемьдесят девять. Сто сорок четыре, — Ичиго практически выл от накатывающих волн удовольствия. Вцепившись одной рукой в занавеску, чтобы не упасть, он яростно дрочил себе второй, неловко скользя непослушными пальцами по мыльной коже, вздрагивая от горячего шепота и движений чужого члена внутри себя. — Двести тридцать три. Триста семьдесят семь. Шестьсот десять, — Ичиго вскрикнул, неловким движением оборвал занавеску, и засучил ногами, выламываясь под немыслимым углом, кончая так, что перед глазами потемнело, и голова стала пустой и звонкой. — Девятьсот восемьдесят семь. Тысяча… пятьсот… девяносто… семь… — Гриммджо вжался в расслабленное тело и, вцепившись зубами в беззащитно подставленную шею, кончил прямо в Ичиго.  
Как только Гриммджо отпустил его, Куросаки рухнул на дно ванны и застыл, тяжело дыша и ловя губами капли воды, льющиеся сверху. Они помолчали некоторое время, приходя в себя, а потом Гриммджо лениво пнул Ичиго.  
— Вылезай, нехрен под водой столько сидеть, — и выключил душ.  
Из ванны Ичиго выполз, пошатываясь, потянулся, чувствуя приятную усталость во всем теле, и направился к кровати. В нос неприятно ударило запахом валерьянки. Брезгливо стащив пропахшее лекарствами белье, он перестелил постель и завалился на нее, прикрыв глаза.  
— Подъем! — гаркнул Гриммджо ему прямо на ухо, когда Ичиго уже плавал в приятной дремоте.  
— Охренел? — вяло возмутился он. — Дай поспать, совсем меня заездил.  
— Какое спать? У нас еще полтора часа.  
— На что?  
— На метод Гаусса, Куросаки!  
— Пиздец! — застонал Ичиго, роняя голову на подушку. — Полный пиздец.


End file.
